In semiconductors, silicon dioxide films are widely used as insulating structures. For example, the gate insulator layers of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors or the floating gate insulator layers of electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs) are usually made of silicon dioxide. Recently, as the trend in designing integrated circuits is toward small-sized device dimensions, the thickness of the gate insulator layer is less than 100 angstroms. In other words, the electrical characteristics and the yield of the semiconductor components (e.g. transistors) are highly dependent on the quality of the silicon dioxide films. Conventionally, since the silicon dioxide film is formed on a silicon substrate by an oxidation furnace, the quality of the silicon dioxide film is usually unsatisfied.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a silicon dioxide film fabricating process to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.